


Fichus collègues

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [72]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Handcuffs, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Qui leur avait passé ces fichues menottes ?





	Fichus collègues

Fichus collègues

  
Mais qui avait eu cette terrible idée ?! Thomas ou Fred ? Charlotte était trop innocente pour ça... Ce n'était pas le meilleur jour en plus, Greg n'était pas aussi sportif que Bixente, et ne le serait jamais. Être menotté avec lui pendant un week-end entier n'était pas ce qu'il appelait être reposant ! Qui plus est Bixente avait décidé de l'emmener courir. Courir. Bixente saloperie de sportif intensif Lizarazu. Ce n'était pas courir mais un marathon dans les montagnes ! Et Bixente ne comprenait pas qu'il n'avait pas la condition physique pour ça ! En plus d'être menotté à son collègue, Greg devait vraiment passer tout le week-end lié à lui. Vraiment. Que ce soit sous la douche ou dans le lit. Bordel Thomas, Fred ?! Il n'y avait même pas de répit pour lui, Bixente l'emmenait au-delà de ses limites, ils n'avaient pas fait de pause. Pas. Une. Seule.

  
Quand ils arrivèrent chez Bixente, la sueur dégoulinant de leur corps. Greg arrivait à se ressourcer en voyant cette enflure qui lui servait de collègue lui sourire, Bixente avait à peine l'air fatigué. Comment ? Comment un homme de 48 ans avec une blessure au mollet avec plus de 20 ans de carrière professionnelle derrière lui pouvait être en forme après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?!

  
Mais il pardonna à Bixente quand il lui prit sa main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Greg n'avait pas prévu ça. Il pardonnait à celui qui leur avait mis les menottes aux poignets.

  
Fin


End file.
